moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Page Winslow
|Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = (mother) Knight Winslow † (brother) Victoria Cartwright (aunt) Glevanne Cartwright (uncle) Maya Cartwright (cousin) Aberdeen Katz (godmother)}} |Row 7 title = Religion |Row 7 info = Holy Light |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Chaotic Good |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = |image = file:PageBust.png |imagewidth = 250 |caption = art by cut-box}} Theme 1 ✧ Voice Claim ✧ Theme 2 Page Amelia Winslow (Born 28th October, 28 L.C) is a young rogue from Duskwood. Her parents, Atticus and Maude, are gifted morticians trained at Raven Hill's school of mortuary science. Her brother, Knight, aligned himself with the Watchers to protect his family. Maude fell victim to a terrible pox and succumbed to her sickness within a few months of Raven Hill's resurrection. When Raven Hill's dead started to rise, the citizens of Raven Hill cried foul at the Winslows and other morticians for tampering with the deceased. Among the undead, a scourged Maude shambled. Atticus could not bring himself to smite his dead lover, and instead captured her and fled east to Darkshire. There they settled quietly and waited for the riots to calm down before starting over. Maude could barely speak, let alone understand what happened to her. While not blatantly hostile, she went through fits of confusion and rampant screaming that threatened to reveal Atticus' damning deed. He poured all of his time and dwindling resources into fixing Maude, going so far as to tear limbs from recently deceased women and gift them to her. Eventually, Maude was made of new parts and was subsequently quelled. King couldn't cope with what his father had done and his sister ignored. After years of distancing himself from his family, he fell to darkness along with the rest of the Night's Watch and aligned with the Burning Legion for sympathy. With The Uncrowned foiling their plot to bring down Stormwind, King was cut down without remorse. Having lost his only son, Atticus turned to Page for support. Currently, the Winslows have reopened their mortuary in Darkshire's reaches, though business has slowed exponentially. Maude struggles with her humanity and Atticus struggles to rationalize the sin he committed. Still dedicated to his people, he continues his dark civil service to the residents of Duskwood. Page is left with picking up the pieces Knight left and figuring out a way to fund the sinking mortuary. Page dreams of a life where she can peacefully practice beneath her father, but he has no time to spare outside of working and caring for Maude. Our Pride and Joy WIP. The Bleeding Shiv ] To supplement the family practice, Page has converted the small storehouse next door into a funeral shop that sells amenities that grieving families seek. She has outfitted the place with proper (albeit rudimentary) ''modifications to store large quantities imported flowers. Out back, she maintains a quaint garden composed of common rose, steelbloom, mageroyal, kingsbloom, as well as Tilloa's tears. Her imported stock varies with the seasons and availability, but she prides herself on a priceless collection of frail starlight rose. Outside of sympathy arrangements, Page has struck up a deal with the local smithy and his skilled artisans to create beautiful urns that she sells based on commission. Her other business affiliations include lumber from as far out as Ashenvale, specifically the orcs who encroach in Kaldorei territories. While the store itself is nothing fantastic, Page has adapted enough to cart her wares around the local lands and attend market festivals in hopes of wooing tourists to buy her items. Terribly macabre, her market pitch is nothing short of making sure one or their beloved do not die classless. She has even resorted to rebranding her urns as wish jars, grain holders, and other various niches. No Brother of Mine Unrest had found its way into Knight's heart long before the Burning Legion launched their third assault on Azeroth. Too long had he and his people been ignored by the kingdom proper. In lieu of standing vigil, Knight began to attend clandestine meetings with his fellow Watchers to arrange Stormwind's downfall. Influenced heavily by the hatred that churned in their hearts, the Night's Watch militia converted into a radical cult known as the Veiled Hand. In such an unlikely time, the Veiled Hand gained the support of the Alliance's greatest threat. One of the most fervently loyal to his new allies, Knight forewent his traditional teachings in favor of untold power. Almost second nature, he acquired the ability to summon beings beyond his world. ] Worried sick about Knight's frequent disappearances, Atticus checked in with the mayor. Lord Ebonlocke played dumb as to Knight's whereabouts, leading Atticus to send out Page after dark to hunt him down. She checked all his usual haunts and turned up empty-handed. It took a tip from an Uncrowned operative for Page to establish the bigger picture. Appalled, she returned home and filled Atticus in. He promptly disowned his son and barred the mortuary's entrance from him. When Knight came knocking, they clashed and came to magical blows. Page cowered upstairs with Maude while Knight's twisted voice spoke nothing but false promises. Finally warded off, Knight disappeared to take up rank alongside the Veiled Hand. The Uncrowned, prepared, launched their assault against the cultists and cut down their former commander, Althea. Knight died along the corrupted Watchers a faceless cultist. When Master Mathias Shaw escaped the Legion's grasp and worked on cleaning the mess up, his associates reacted sympathetically towards Page's situation. ''Will finish writing when development concludes! Appearance Peculiar violet eyes match the equally strange wine tint of Page's bobbed locks. When unengaged or thinking, she obscures her features with a cloth mask. Beneath, sparse freckles litter her plain face. A silver ring pierces her right nostril. Her shredded ears are hidden, scarred from previous piercings. Her lips are perpetually swollen and prone to bleeding because of an incorrigible habit. Page's grim palette characterizes her as a practical woman. Her dull ensembles allow her to blend in seamlessly, just as the average Duskwood citizen has for decades. A wolf's visage ornaments her smoke bomb-lined belt; its eyes faintly glow in low light. Mulberry accents spice the monochromatic scheme of her pristine leathers. Her gloves and boots are insulated with bleached worgen fur. In tandem with her attire, Page's figure does little to warrant attention. She stands shorter than most humans, barely clearing five feet. On a glance, it's remarkably easy to mistake her for a waif. A concentrated effort puzzles out the truth, but she rarely stayed in sight long enough for such observations. Unremarkable daggers ride her slim hips. The pommels contain the letters "A" and "M". A drop holster contains a single-shot flintlock pistol in poor condition; its state leads one to consider its symbolism rather than its purpose. Personality Page is a skittish individual. The core of her philosophy is that everyone has the innate capability to be evil and will do so in during dire straits. Because of her thoughts, Page generally avoids interaction by slipping into the shadows. She is known to stalk others out of pure curiosity and later interact with them using the knowledge she gained when concealed. Her naturally reclusive nature makes prolonged social interaction a drag if she isn't constantly entertained with new subject or sight - something that isn't hard to come by because of her unfamiliarity of the world and its inhabitants. She is unforgivably blunt and rarely thinks of consequences before opening her mouth. She cares little for status, titles, and pleasantries. When she gets over the initial hurdle of meeting someone, she gets incredibly attached, leading to more awkward stalking, but this time out of devotion. She considers her only true friend to be her stuffed rabbit Argyle. A creature of habit, Page cannot keep herself from biting her lip. Whether it's stress or merely thinking, she gnaws her lip raw until it bleeds. Because of this, she wears her mask like a second face to avoid judgment. Without her mask, she will do anything in her power to obscure her mouth, frequently covering her mouth with her hand like she's contemplating. Relationships Casper Corbett ] The light in Page's dreary world, Casper has reminded her of humanity's hope. His honesty, temperament, and charm have captivated her to the point of a schoolyard crush. Although Casper is twice her age, she still believes she has a chance with the Gilnean. A wandering harvest witch by trade, Page fears for the day when his travels will take him beyond her. His kindness has been mistaken for affection frequently, causing the pair to hold mixed feelings towards one another. Still, Casper feels responsible for Page's success and happiness. Will add more as Page develops more player character relations! Trivia * Page detests fancy food and would rather live off of jerky and hard bread. * Page exclusively drinks wine, thinking it makes her more cultured. * In Duskwood, Page will refer to any outsider as a tourist. * Page's cat is aptly named Squire. * Winslow means "burial mound." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries Category:Stormwindian